


Self Loathing Narcissist

by christofu



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, NOT c137, Only slight Rick/Morty, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, also we might see the smith family later on, angsty teens, might be less abt pocket mortys later on, might lead to smut, morty is smol and jealous, morty might be aged up idrk its sorta ambiguous, rick and morty are both similar to them tho, rick is being slightly less of an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:39:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christofu/pseuds/christofu
Summary: morty from dimension P-413 has seen enough alternate versions of himself to know almost everything about them.danger, as he calls the other, is a complete enigma.[takes place loosely based on the same concept and setting as pocket mortys, yet will most likely diverge into their 'regular' universe a couple chapters in. dangerous!morty x morty. may be smut eventually, slight rick x morty later on. thiS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SORRY IF ITS SHIT-]





	Self Loathing Narcissist

**Author's Note:**

> ayy this is my first fic???? i hope y'all like it fEEDBAck is appreciated,, lmao im trash. its a bit slow rn bc its the first chapter but everything onwards is going to be at a faster pace

The citadel was where others from multiple dimensions now gathered because of the hectic new fad- Morty collecting.  
There were a vast majority of strays, either from the Ricks that lost them or the Mortys with no Ricks in general.  
  
Then there were the ones with the tendency to cause trouble, and intentionally become abandoned. Nobody liked to think of how, or why they got into that place.  
  
The council thought the best idea to quickly rid of them for the time being was to start the trend of battling between Mortys. Cruel? Yes. Entertaining? Also yes. Unfortunately the latter outweighed the other.  
  
Four almost identically looking Mortys save from attire followed a Rick throughout the crowded citadel. The peculiar Morty at the front of the party- wearing a stark black shirt and missing an arm- rolled his eyes as he spoke to the blue haired man he knew as his grandfather. They were both from dimension P-413, yet the others were also convinced due to the manipulating chips that were previously implanted.   
  
Although he'd already seen thousands, he was still having trouble accepting the fact that there was _any_ other version of him, really.  
  
"If you checked your portal gun, we wouldn't have had to go with the stupid trend." He spoke lowly, as if he didn't want the other Mortys to hear. He didn't trust most if not all of them, which was ironic since he was sketchy looking himself. But to counter his hypocrisy, he could admit the others were in worse condition. With a phantom, an edgy rabbit cosplayer, and a Morty with an odd forks obsession, he could consider himself to be perhaps, the most normal of the group. All of them got nicknamed accordingly.   
  
"This is- uUURP- amazing, Morty. I have no idea what you're talking about. If anything, you're just being a little shit."  
  
Morty let out a clearly audible sigh. "It could've been prevented and you know that. Y-you just like seeing multiple versions of myself getting beaten up."  
  
"Now you're just putting words in my mouth." He shot a glare at the boy.  
  
"Whatever." The armless Morty backed off to his place in line. Looking behind him, he saw the three versions of himself gossiping to one another. Probably envious that he got the most of Rick's attention.   
  
It was 2 weeks since his Rick had lost his portal gun. Apparently unlicensed, it was confiscated by the council and now he was forced to join the 'game' to earn it back. Rick seemed to be enjoying all of it, but the same couldn't have been said for the poor teens, fighting against their own will. Morty complained often, yet he trained hard, hoping that Rick could just get his portal gun back quickly and they could leave that god forsaken place. He didn't know what the drunk scientist would decide to do with the Mortys afterwards, and generally didnt care.  
  
Their routine was simple and repetitive. Every day they would visit an authorized dimension, battle other trainers, and gain experience, not wanting to waste any time. And that was exactly what they were doing at the moment.  
  
Stepping through the portal set in the middle of the plaza; they arrived in a rather pleasant looking dimension with forested surroundings, flowers and wildlife surrounding them. Clear trails were paved so they could easily travel through the lush green labyrinth. The air was warm and slightly breezy and made him feel like he could practically fall asleep here.   
  
"Rick, l-look over there!" The Rabbit Morty called. Rick immediately turned to see another Morty who seemed to be stalking the team before being ratted out by one of his own. At that instant, the three Mortys began to chase after him, wanting so badly to suck up to the Rick they thought was theirs. The other attempted to run away, yet Rabbit was quick to catch up and yank the collar of his shirt, forcing him into the fight. The boy looked as if he had experience before all of this- he dodged Rabbit's attacks and was able to counter with powerful punches. Rabbit was able to take them, and quickly found an opening to knock him out cold with an uppercut to the jaw. He then glanced hopefully at Rick, whom gave him an earnest nod in response. The first in the team to do any significant damage to an opposing Morty often got respect from Rick, yet with each passing day their jealousy for original Morty increased. He got treated specially, and they, to their dismay were completely oblivious as to why.   
  
Rick cheered in success as he brought out a staple gun and a manipulator chip which he promptly inserted into the dazed teenager.

  
  
_Beep._  
  
  
_Beep._  
  
  
_Ding._

  
  
The barely visible device flashed green, which was a sign that he was theirs. Morty sighed as he went to examine the new member of their team, a new clone of himself from another dimension to further annoy him. What fun.   
The first word that registered when he looked at the other was something that he would've never thought of any version of himself being. _Danger_. A dangerous looking little Morty, with his dark shades, gelled up hair and deep crimson jacket. He looked less intimidating when dazed of course, yet there was just something about him that made Morty somewhat uncomfortable. A purple bruise was already started to show under his chin, and it only earned a squinted glare from him- did his teammates seriously have to go so hard on everyone?   
  
Morty gasped and backed off when the other's eyes slowly opened. The boy in the jacket propped an arm up and gave Morty a blank gaze as he rubbed at where he'd been hit.   
  
"If you can't hurry up, we're leaving with-uRRP-out you Morty!" Rick interrupted, and the one who was previously running away from Rick now forced himself off the ground to catch up with him.   


* * *

  
  
Danger had really earned his nickname. The minute he awoke with no knowledge of what previously happened, he was sent out to fight, and was he impressive. Morty thought his other selves were harsh, but this guy was on a whole new level. Every time he beat someone he had this annoying, shit eating grin on his face that just showed how eager he was to continue.   
  
If Morty could cross his arms, he would, but instead he could only nag at the old scientist for being such a dipshit. If only the other knew what Rick had done to him, he wouldn't be fighting so diligently, and neither would the rest of the party.   
  
The leather clad boy wasn't smiling anymore by the time they finished battling their third dimension. He spent most of the time at the front of the party, battling for Rick, who only barely called out Morty to switch with him. It was clear that Rick was fond of the new kid and how well he could hold up.  
  
"Who's the best Rick? I am!" Rick let out a conceited chuckle. "And who's my favourite Morty today?" He was able to get eager stares from all of them aside from his own grandson.  
  
He clearly knew what Rick was doing and that was trying to bribe the rest of the team using flattery. The manipulative asshole knew that any of them would fight to be the most pampered. Danger stared Rick in the eye, anticipating him being chosen.   
  
Of course it had to be him.  
  
But it wasn't.  
  
Morty got a pat on the back as Rick passed by him, to which he attempted to protest to. "Geez, what's going on?"   
  
"Just looked like you needed some, uh, some extra rest." He excused. "I got enough spare change to book a nice hotel room back at the citadel, Morty. With two bedrooms. Two! You and I can take 'em, and the rest can have the couch."   
  
"But the new guy-- h-he looks like he's about to faint-" He exclaimed, surprised at both Rick's choice and the fact that he was feeling more than just a slight twinge of concern for one of his alternate selves.  
  
"If you l-like him so much Morty, why don't you share?"   
  
"Fine." He scoffed.  
  
Rick looked rather surprised. "Wow, I wasn't actually expecting you to comply. If Morty number 2 bitches about it, I'm not helping you guys out. You made your choice."  
  
"I can handle it."   
  
"You can barely handle _yourself_ , Morty."   
  
"Oh, t-that's real funny."   


* * *

  
  
The hotel was a tall building with an amount of floors that Morty couldn't exactly count. Multiple aliens were mingling in the lobby, some Ricks and their Mortys as well. Two receptionists- of course a recognizable duo- were sitting in the middle, dealing with the guests.  
  
"Rick Sanchez, dimension P-413. I booked a room online." He spoke nonchalantly.  
  
"Ah, I h-have you right here." The teen receptionist had his eyes fixed on the computer in front of him. "E-enjoy your room, Mr. Sanchez." He flashed a business smile as he handed him two key cards. He passed one over to Morty.   
  
"Keep this safe. If you don't I'll be disappointed." Rick said as he put a hand on his grandson's shoulder. "I'm going to check out a co--uuRRP--uple things, for now, take care of them?"   
  
Morty nodded, and Rick left. The others behind looked at him, addled, yet didn't hesitate to follow him to their room.   
  
It was a dream compared to the cheap motels and inns they'd previously been to. There was a spacious main room with a couch and TV placed in it, connecting akin to what he could consider a dining area. A door lead out to the balcony which displayed a nice view of the whole citadel, and the others lead to the washroom and bedrooms. Knowing Rick, he'd probably want the master bedroom- leaving Morty to share where he would sleep in a small room with someone he'd barely even interacted with. He cringed at the thought of another Morty even touching him when he wasn't fighting- why did he let himself do this?  
  
Oh right. He was a complete idiot.  
  
The others were quick to situate themselves, Rabbit lazily taking up the whole couch while Fork-Obsessed Morty and Phantom lingered around the balcony. They didn't bother to question why Morty had to be in charge, either. It was as if they just knew.   
  
Morty figured that he should use this time as an opportunity to speak with Danger. Unlike the others, he just leaned against the doorway to 'their' room, casting glances at his doppelgangers.   
  
"So uh," Morty started. He hadn't felt this anxious talking to someone since he spoke to his crush - as pathetic as it was - which was a couple of months ago. "Rick said that we're sharing that room."   
  
The other looked at him with an expression that screamed 'don't talk to me.' Yet Morty was determined to get something out of him.  
  
"I'm new to the team." He lied, "I-I just really need someone to t-talk to and --" He faked a flustered glance towards the ground in an attempt to make him feel at least something. This often worked with other Mortys- and he knew that the chip had practically replaced any memories the boy had of his Rick with this one, so he should be able to fall for it.  
  
Danger let out a sigh and adjusted his shades before crossing his arms. "Are you fucking blind, armless?" He said gruffly. His tone was different in comparison to the others, his deeper voice obviously forced. "There are three other Mortys."  
  
His anxiety and false embarrassment quickly turned into anger- who the hell was this guy? And not to mention being reminded of his lack of a left arm. He tried to keep calm as he spoke. "I was just hoping that-- that if we have to spend time together, w-we can maybe be.. friends." He already wanted to punch that smug look off his face.  
  
"We don't have to be friends if Rick is just going t-to abandon you after this is over. And It'll be over soon, now that you're on our team." He said happily. He knew every other Morty was like this, but they were usually passive. This Morty was already a deviation from others, but that would just make him funner to examine.  
  
"What makes you think my--your Rick is going to abandon me?" He put on the most pathetic voice he could.  
  
"Geez, aren't you a dumbass." He said as he took a few steps towards him. "Do you really think _my_ Rick cares about you? He might've been actin' much less harsh lately, but once you get to know him y-you'll regret ever underestimating his authority."  
  
Now that they were closer to each other, Morty couldn't help but smirk knowing that the other was one or two inches shorter. A very subtle difference, but it still made him feel somewhat superior. Danger didn't exactly seem to be phased by it.  
  
And what he said was certainly something. Was his original Rick.. abusive? It was easy to understand he was an asshole, but he knew most Ricks would refrain from doing anything too bad to their Mortys. They were essentially disposable, but keeping their original Mortys was definitely a preference between them. Morty didn't want to think of the extent 'harsh' went to, and for all he knew, he could've just been over exaggerating the nature of the scientist.  
  
"I'd like to think he cares." Morty finally said after a moment of silence.  
  
"Of course you would." Danger said quietly as he finally walked into the room and sat on the bed, removing his jacket then his collared yellow shirt.  
  
Upon further examination, the boy was lean like most of his alternate selves although he had a bit more defined muscle, presumably from working out. His body was covered in bruises he just recently got, as well as a couple of scars. Morty could tell most of them were from knives, but the most interesting were the horizontal nicks that trailed up his arms. After realizing that he spent a minute or so staring him up and down he shamefully shuffled in, sitting on the opposite side of the bed.   
  
"I know you were looking." The other said as he placed his glasses on a nearby nightstand. "A-at least make it less obvious next time." He laid down, making sure to leave enough space for Morty.   
  
"It-- It wasn't like that." Morty huffed.  
  
"Did I say it was?" A devious grin was on his face.  
  
_Fucking tease_.  
  
Morty slowly shifted in, not wanting to make this any more awkward than he already had. He turned to face the wall, so he wouldn't have to stare at him the whole night.  
  
He closed his eyes, hoping the next day would be easier to get through.

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok so i hope u enjoyed??? P-413 rick and morty are sorta my chars but i modified them to be way closer to c-137/ canon, mostly rick. hope it wasn't a botherr  
> ideas, comments, kudos are appreciated!!!!! pece


End file.
